Through a Glass, Darkly
by chrissyleena
Summary: With the help of the Bronze Flight, a priestess learns of Arygos' nefarious plans on becoming the new Aspect of the Blue. She confronts Tarecgosa and Kalecgos with the visions. Now, upon returning home, she reflects.  Just a little something.


_Just a little something that came to my mind today, just after I finished 'Through a glass, darkly'. And geez, that quest almost drove me insane. It's been the most challenging quest for me so far and apparently I've had it fairly easy compared to other classes._

* * *

><p>The sense of dread and foreboding seemed to completely drown the elf as she aimlessly watched the day come by from her window. Even nature itself seemed to compel to her instinct, for it was one of the very few rainy days in Orgrimmar itself. People on the streets were scarce and the few ones who braved the wheather were nothing but dark blobs, hooded figures that hastened through the rain.<p>

The blood elf sighed.

She had just returned in the morning, her night had been long and tiring, but she couldn't shake off her omnious feelings to wander into sleep. After her quest to Coldarra and her mission with Tarecgosa, she had been anxious, scared even. She was no stranger to the workings of fate and destiny and when she had seen the vision in the caverns of time, all those months ago, she hadn't really _believed_.

But now, she did. And she was afraid.

It had been a new feeling, having nobody to count on, being all on her own and facing dangers that were much too great for her. Yes, her powers were vast but she was most useful on a huddled battlefield, surrounded by allies and foes alike. But over the course of the day before and the following night, she had to push trough this entirely new scenario, had to outdo her enemies on her own, had to _survive_ the harshest conditions and the most dangerous adversaries.

Only to realize, that this time, this fate may be too great, even for her.

To realize, that this was not one of her old, almost harmless steps into destiny's lair. This was so much more.

As the sky darkened even more, and the outlines of the world vanished from her eyes, the elf cast her eyes away from the scene. Her room was dark, devoid of any light, for she hadn't been able to stand a source of magic, or even the flickering of a natural flame. The constant and rhythmic sound of the rain echoed in between the walls. The space was tidy for once as if it had recently been abandoned but the elf didn't see any of it. Glowing eyes pierced nothing and stared into nowhere. Why did she feel so lost? Kalecgos, good old Kalecgos had been rather forthcoming with information. And he had told her, shared with her the story of Tarecgosa, his sister of choice. She had been destinied for great things and the blood elf couldn't help but think back to the day when she had been summoned to the Caverns of Time. That day, with some help of the Bronze Dragonflight she had pierced the veil of the future and gazed into a very distinct vision.

The savior of Azeroth. Was it really going to be her?

Unconsciously the elf shook her head. This was too much, too great, too impossible.

So why had they been paired up? This proud, strong and beautiful blue dragon, thrown together with a stubborn, lost, but nonetheless powerful blood elf. A dangerous connoction. Explosive even.

With a heavy sigh, the elf raised her hand to rub her temple. All this thinking was doing her no good. As she had learned a long time ago, it was sometimes better to just react, allow your instincts to take over. Thinking usually got her into the wrong places. And who was she to doubt the dragons?

But no matter what she kept telling herself, the dread didn't go away. The mere thought of contacting her guild made her shudder. How was she to explain that they had to venture back into the Firelands? Mostly everyone had been relieved when the High Council had decided to leave the war against the Firelord for a few weeks and months. They had been aiding the Earthen Ring and the Avengers of Hyjal for so long, it was a much needed time for a break.

And now she was going to drag them back. And all she could tell them, was that a friend needed help. Great explanation.

She had aided in slaying Malygos, had helped freeing the Netherwing Dragons, had supported the dragon aspects in any way available to her. Some minor dragons had even pledged themselves to her; by the sun, she could transform herself into a dragon! So why did the mere thought of Tarecgosa, sweet and regal Tarecgosa, fill her with something akin to panic?

She felt as if the proud dragon was going to die. Felt as if this adventure was going to be Tarecgosa's last one.

Once again, the elf would bring nothing but death to her loved ones.


End file.
